1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an herbal women's health formula. More specifically, the formula is designed to promulgate women's health by substantially reducing, if not altogether eliminating, ill effects of symptoms which are of pertinence to women only,
2. Prior Art
Although various herbal women's health formulas are known to exist, none have been found to be as effective in such a wide range of problems specifically related to women.